


Runaway (Lumity)

by Dumbbname



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbbname/pseuds/Dumbbname
Summary: Luz suggests a crazy idea(one-shot)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 77





	Runaway (Lumity)

"Amity! I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Where have you been!"  
Amity chuckled as she cocked her head towards Luz's voice.

Amity was sitting down on the grass hill with her arms behind her keeping her up. The small fuzzies on her sweater and her black skirt moving right from the wind. 

"Hey.. yeah.. sorry about that-"  
Luz chuckled nervously.

"Hooty ate a noxious spider again.."   
Luz walked over to where Amity was sitting. 

"That stupid bird."  
Amity mumbled under her breath as she laid her head on Luz's shoulder immediately when she sat down. 

"So what happened?"  
Luz wrapped one of her arms around Amity's waist while the other one kept her sitting up.

"What, I can not just spend time with my girlfriend?"  
Amity teased looking at Luz.

"Ams, you only come here when somethings bothering you."

Amity chortled softly.

"You caught me.."

"Your parents again, huh?"

"They know about you.."  
Amity looked down at her knees that were scrunched up and now on top of Luz's own legs.

"What? How?"

"Boscha.."

Amity took her right hand and went to wrap it around Luz's stomach.

"They told me that I have to stop seeing you because you are human.."  
Amity said delicately as she smooched her head into Luz's arm to hide her face.

"Luz, you are the only good thing right now and—I don't want to lose you, not yet." 

The whole time Luz was staring at the sunset listening to her girlfriends problems like she always had. She liked comforting her girlfriend when she was sad but today was different. Something was different about today. She couldn't cheer her up with words, all she could offer was comfort. She's always considered Amity's problems as her own too.

She always listened to Amity and told everything was going to ok, crack a few jokes and maybe even some solutions, but she wasn't sure she could do that now. This was not just about her parents talking bad about her and Amity getting feeling bad about all the horrible things they said. The problem was not so adorably cute that it made Luz fall in love with Amity even more. 

For once she felt scared here too. 

"Let's runaway."  
Luz said with no hesitation, still staring at the sunset.

"What?!"  
Amity shot her head up looking towards Luz.

"You are insane!"

"I know! Isn't it exciting! You don't have to listen to them anymore! We can both be free!"

Amity still sat there astonished. 

"We can not just- what about Emira? Edric! Or the owl lady or-"

"They can all know! We could run away and still have them here!"

"I can not believe this!"  
Amity chuckled.

Luz finally turned her head toward Amity smiling. 

"Wha'dya say?"

"I say you're crazy." 

"Meh,, I prefer—- creative."

Amity quickly kissed her girlfriend on the lips quickly.

"Yes! Yes! Let's do it!"  
Amity laughed uncontrollably which soon followed Luz's laughter. 

Neither one of the girls knew what they were doing. They had no plan, no wonder where Amity would stay, but that did not matter right now. They had each other.

\-----------------------  
Luz knocked on the door of the owl house.

"Hoot hoot! Hi Luz! Hi Amity!"

"Hey, hooty."  
Luz half-smiled waving at the bird as he opened the door for the two.

"Eda?"

"Hey kid, where'd you go?"

"The hill,"  
Luz answered as she and her girlfriend walked in holding hands.

"Eda Amity's going to run away-"

"Good for her."  
Eda smiled, showing her golden tooth.

"Get away from those snobs."  
Eda turned around to look at Amity.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Do not apologize Owl lady, I agree."

"You can just call me Eda kiddo."

Amity smirked tilting her head to be nice. It was great that she was comfortable with that, but Amity was so used to being formal, that is all she has ever known.

"So, we were wondering if she could crash here?"

Eda chuckled to herself as she made her potion. 

"Sure. I know how it can be with those snot-nosed brats." 

Amity laughed nervously.

“Great!”

"Luz!"  
Amity laughed as Luz ran with Amity's hand in hers.

"Why are you so excited!"  
Amity ran into Luz's room for the millionth time sitting on her bed.

"Because you can finally be free Ams! You don't have to listen to their bigoted asses anymore!"  
Luz stood in front of Amity squeezing her hand.

"But what about school what about-"

"Amity you don't have to worry about that anymore! You're running away!"

"But what if- but I need to join the emperors' coven, I need to become a powerful witch I need to-"  
Everything was hitting Amity now. She knew there were holes in this crazy plan! Why had she said yes? Is she going insane!?

"Amity! Amity you're gonna be okay!"

Amity shook her head, she was dizzy and everything around her was starting to go lower and lower in volume, all she could hear was her thoughts and her heavy heartbeat.

"Amity you're gonna be okay! Listen to me okay you can do this! Can you count to ten for me?"

Amity shook her head yes and she slowly counted to ten trembling as her breath started to go normal again.

"Amity you don't have to obey them anymore now; you can do what you want! You only need to go to school or enroll in the emperors' coven if you want to! This is up to you now.."

Amity stared at Luz's eyes, relaxing her as Luz caressed the sides of Amity's arms in comfort. 

"They don't get to choose your route, Amity, you do."

"I- but what about you! What are you going to do?"  
Amity gazed worriedly into the brown-haired girl in front of her. 

"Well... I will go to school, but if you're going to run away, you can't come. They'll just bring you home."

Amity looked down.

"But, I can teach you--- what I've learned! That means you can experiment with all types of witchcraft like me!"

"I used to always wish to do that.."  
Amity grinned.

"See?"   
Luz tickled Amity's cheek with her hand.

"Maybe there's some fortunate in this?"  
Luz smiled. 

Gosh, Amity could assure every time that girl smiled, she could brighten the entire world. 

"I love you."  
Amity cuddled Luz tightly. 

"I love you too Amity."  
Luz pet Amity's hair gingerly. 

They relaxed like that for a while, Amity now felt much more comfortable than before. 

Maybe Luz was correct, she was going to be alright now. She still did not know how to tell her siblings, she was not sure if this plan would work. Maybe that's why she had said yes. perhaps she had gone crazy, maybe the reason she said yes was that it was just so exciting; it was so relieving. She was not going to be her parent's puppet anymore, she could make her own decisions now. 

Amity chuckled.

"I still can not believe we are doing this.."  
Amity finally let go of her girlfriend and laid down on the bed.

"Isn't it refreshing?"  
Luz jumped on the bed with her.

"Yeah, it is, but I feel like I am going crazy!"

"But it's a great feeling, right?"

"Yeah.."

"I know!"  
Luz laughed.

"I was waiting for the day where you could finally feel this way Amity. I want to be-- crazy with you!"  
She giggled at the last sentence.

"I want to try all these new things with you, get in trouble; break the law! I wanna laugh uncontrollably with you!" 

Amity turned her head to look at Luz.

"Heh- I'm sorry- I sound insane."

"No Luz, you sound exciting! I have never done any of that, but I want to do all of that with you.."

"Really?"  
Luz turned her head to look back at Amity.

"Yes! Maybe it will- maybe it'll be exciting!"

"Amity, I never want to get rid of you."

"What is that supposed to indicate? That you were scheming to?"

Luz laughed a little.

"Maybe."  
She shrugged as she kissed Amity's cheek and took her hand again. 

"Do you worry my parents will find us?"

Luz looked at her girlfriend's eyes with fake confidence. She did not know for sure what the answer was. She wanted to reassure her but she did not want to lie to her.

"Amity, I'm not certain what will happen, but I promise to forever be by your side."

Not the words the green-haired witch wanted to hear, but the words helped.

Nothing was written in stone, but she knew that her girlfriend was not lying to her. Not telling her what she wished for, but the truth. 

Perhaps, that was all she actually wanted to hear, the truth.


End file.
